The Originals
Siehe auch: The Originals Wiki The Originals ist ein Spin-Off der Serie Vampire Diaries, das von The CW produziert wird. Als Backdoor-Pilot für die Ablegerserie diente eine Episode der Mutterserie, die am 25. April 2013 ausgestrahlt wurde. Aufgrund der guten Quoten bei US-Ausstrahlung wurde die Ablegerserie von The CW in das Donnerstagsprogramm im Herbst 2013 aufgenommen. Ab dem 3. Oktober wird The Originals jeweils direkt nach einer Folge The Vampire Diaries ausgestrahlt. Im Mittelpunkt der Handlung steht Klaus (gespielt von Joseph Morgan) und seine Familie, die Urvampire (The Originals). Produktion Warner Bros. Television bereitet mit Bonanza Productions und Alloy Entertainment die Produktion eines Vampire Diaries Spin-Off vor, das den Titel "The Originals" trägt. In Los Angeles und New York wurde bereits mit den Casting zur Serie begonnen und nach Schauspielern gesucht, die eine Hexe (16 Jahre), eine Studentin (Anfang 20), die von der französische Geschichte New Orleans fasziniert ist, eine weitere Hexe (späte 20er, frühe 30er) und Klaus' diabolischen Schützling Marcel (zwischen 25 und 30). Drehbeginn für den Backdoor-Pilot ist der 6. März 2013 und findet in New Orleans und Atlanta statt. Julie Plec wird das Drehbuch zur Episode verfassen. Sie wird auch als designerte Showrunnerin für das Spin-Off gehandelt. 2014 begann die Ausstrahlung der zweiten Staffel. 2015 wird die dritte Staffel in den USA anlaufen. 2016 wurde eine vierte Staffel bestellt. Handlung In dem Spin-Off von Vampire Diaries geht es um die Urvampir-Familie, die schon in der Mutterserie ihren Auftritt hatte. Der Hybrid Klaus kehrt nach New Orleans zurück, nachdem er einen Hinweis darauf bekam, dass eine Hexe namens Jane-Anne Deveraux etwas gegen ihn plant. Dort trifft er auf einen alten Bekannten. Der Vampir Marcel beherrscht nun die frühere Heimat der Urvampir-Familie und unterwirft alle übernatürlichen Wesen seiner Macht. Er kontrolliert die Hexen, hat eine Armee von Vampiren hinter sich und die Werwölfe aus der Stadt vertrieben. Um Schaden von ihrer Familie abzuwenden heißt es für Elijah und Klaus den Kampf gegen einen alten Freund aufzunehmen, doch auch die brüderliche Beziehung der beiden wird auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Staffel Eins Staffel Zwei Staffel Drei Charaktere Niklaus (Klaus) Mikaelson Niklaus Mikaelson ist der Hauptcharakter des Spin-Offs. Um ihn und seine Geschwister, die Ur-Familie, dreht sich die ganze Geschichte. Er will New Orleans zurück erobern, nachdem ein alter Bekannter, namens Marcel die Führung der Stadt übernahm, die die Urvampir-Familie aufgebaut hat. Marcel ist sowas wie sein Adoptivsohn, was sich erst nach einer Zeit herausstellt und damit einer der wenigen, die Klaus wirklich etwas bedeuten. Marcel Gerard Marcel Gerad ist ein Vampir, der von Klaus erschaffen wurde. Nachdem Rebekah, Elijah und Klaus die Stadt vor einem Jahrhundert fluchtartig verließen, übernahm Marcel die Kontrolle über New Orleans zusammen mit einer ganzen Armee aus Vampiren, die er seine Familie nennt. Nun ist Klaus zurück und Marcel würde alles dafür tun, dass er der selbsternannte König von New Orleans bleibt. Elijah Mikaelson Nachdem er von einem Wunder erfahren hat, ist Elijah Mikaelson der festen Überzeugung, dass es noch Hoffnung für seinen Bruder Klaus gibt. Er möchte ihm helfen, trifft in New Orleans aber auch auf ein Mädchen, dass ihm ganz schön den Kopf verdreht. Dennoch steht für den als nobel verschrieenen Urvampir die Familie an allererster Stelle, ganz egal was Klaus auch tut. Elijah ist an seiner Seite. Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah möchte sich zunächst aus allen Angelegenheiten raushalten, die ihren älteren Bruder Klaus betreffen. Aus Sorge um Elijah, kommt sie schließlich doch nach New Orleans, weil er sich nicht mehr bei ihr meldet. Ihr Hass auf Klaus ist noch immer ungebrochen, doch zu Elijahs Wohl begibt sie sich auf die Suche nach ihm und trifft dabei auf eine alte Liebe, die nie ganz verblasst ist. Hayley Marshall Die Suche nach ihrer Familie bringt Hayley Marshall in einige Schwierigkeiten. Es passieren unerwartete Dinge und ein Hexenzirkel benutzt sie um Klaus und Elijahs Hilfe zu erzwingen. Durch ihre Schwangerschaft wird sie zum Mitglied der Ur-Familie und darf sich dem unerschütterlichen Schutz der ältesten Vampirfamilie sicher sein. Doch mit der Familienaufnahme kommen auch Feinde, die es auf sie und ihr Baby abgesehen haben. Davina Davina ist eine junge, aber sehr mächtige Hexe, die es Marcel ermöglicht gegen den Hexenzirkel in New Orleans vorzugehen. Sie ist ein wichtiger Teil seiner Macht im französischen Viertel, doch genauso viel bedeutet sie ihm auch. Marcel und Davina hegen ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis. Cami Camille ist eine Barkeeperin aus einem Lokal in New Orleans. Sie ist ein Mensch, wird aber ziemlich schnell in den Krieg der übernatürlichen Wesen mit hinein gezogen. Nicht zuletzt, weil Marcel ein Auge auf sie geworfen hat und ihr Onkel der Vertreter der menschlichen Fraktion ist. Sie ist eine sehr kluge junge Frau, von der neben Marcel auch Klaus sehr angetan ist. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller Aktuelle Nebendarsteller * Steven Krueger als Joshua Rosza (1.02-) * Nathan Parsons als Jackson Kenner (1.13, 1.17–1.21, 2.06–3.10) * Andrew Lees als Lucien Castel (3.01- * Tracy Ifeachor als Aya Al-Rashid (3.03-3.14) * Oliver Ackland als Tristan de Martel (3.01-3.14) * Rebecca Breeds als Aurora de Martel (3.01-3.14, 3.18) Ehemalige Nebendarsteller * Daniella Pineda als Sophie Deveraux (1.01-1.013) * Callard Harris als Thierry Vanchure (1.01–1.18) * Eka Darville als Diego (1.01–1.22) * Karen Kaia Livers als Agnes (1.01-1.06) * Shannon Kane als Sabine Laurent/Celeste Dubois (1.02–1.15) * Todd Stashwick als Kieran O'Connell (1.04–1.20) * Yasmine Al-Bustami als Monique Deveraux (1.05, 1.11–1.22) * Shannon Eubanks als Bastianna Natale (1.05, 1.11–1.15, 1.19) * Tasha Ames als Eve (1.07–1.09, 1.15–1.19) * Elyse Levesque als Genevieve (1.11–1.22) * Chase Coleman als Oliver (1.13, 1.17–2.07) * Peta Sergeant als Francesca Correa (1.17–2.01) * Natalie Dreyfuss als Cassie (2.03, 2.10, 2.12) ** als Esther (1.22–2.03) * Alice Evans als Esther (2.03, 2.05, 2.22) * Hayley McCarthy als Esther (2.06, 2.20, 2.22) * Sonja Sohn als Lenore (2.03) ** als Esther (2.03-2.10, 2.17) * Lloyd Owen als Ansel (2.06–2.07) * Sebastian Roché als Mikael (1.01, 1.09, 1.15, 1.16, 1.20–2.05, 2.09–2.10, 2.15, 2.18) * Colin Woodell als Aiden (2.04–2.20) * Meg Foster als Josephine LaRue (2.15-2.19) * Nishi Munshi als Gia (2.01–2.21) * Kristin Erickson und Claudia Black als Dahlia (2.06, 2.16, 2.20, 2.22/2.16, 2.18–2.22) * Debra Mooney als Mary Dumas (2.11–2.14, 2.21) Gastdarsteller aus Vampire Diaries Ausstrahlung Trailer full|center|500 px Comic Con 2013 Trailer thumb|center|500px Trivia * Die noch unausgestrahlte Version der Pilotepisode hat eine komplett andere Endszene. * Es ist das zweite Mal, dass Claire Holt und Phoebe Tonkin gemeinsam zur Hauptbesetzung in einer Serie gehören, zuvor in H2O – Plötzlich Meerjungfrau. * Die Dreharbeiten für die The Orignals begannen am 08.07.2013. * Laut Julie werden wir Kol in Flashbacks wiedersehen. * Julie sagt es wird ein Kampf der Geister zwischen Marcel und Klaus werden. Produzenten * Julie Plec (Showrunner) * Leslie Morgenstein und Gina Girolamo (Ausführende Produzenten) Galerie Originalslogo.jpg The-Originals-the-vampire-diaries-1.jpg TheOriginalsCast1.png TheOriginalsDanielGillies1.png The-Original-Family.jpg the_originals_promo_poster_by_ryodambar-d5vam49.jpg 733745_355755424528623_747192035_n.png the-originals-poster-fanart.jpg the-originals.jpg 923103_519235488140167_1520814521_n.png the originals11.jpg 20130518 22 13195 orig2.jpg To 1x03 tangled up in blue.jpg TO-banner.png TOneu.png To.PNG theoriginalsposter.jpg to18.jpg Diskussion Siehe Blog: ''"Vampire Diaries Spin-off", '' Kategorie:Staffeln